


Surprise

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean Turns 40, Drabble, F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Sex, Smut, War, arc angel, ralationship, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You are trying to celebrate Dean’s 40th and things go terribly awry.This was a test in “what if you just want  Dean to relax and he becomes too relaxed.” It actually was inspired by the song (I Just) Died in Your Arms by Cutting Crew.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on season 14. May include spoilers. 
> 
> Subsequent chapter(s) won’t be completed for awhile or until the end of the season so I can see how things play out and garner inspiration, so I can incorporate into the story.

* * *

You had been waiting the last year for this upcoming day: your boyfriend/lover, Dean Winchester’s 40th birthday. You were in the midst of planning things. You wrote personalized notes to every AU hunter living in the bunker. Your note pretty much stated it was Dean’s birthday and you wanted to plan a night in with him. Either get out for the night (best option) or deal with the possibility of all night noise or walking in on obscene scenarios. Most everyone responded to you stating they will gladly leave the bunker. Jack was a little more curious when he stopped you in the hall. “What do you mean all night noise or obscene scenarios?”

You smiled shyly remembering the kid looks like a college age student, but was only a year old and naive. You weren’t with Dean at the time, which was why he stopped you. “Jack. Do you remember when Dean talked to you about sex?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “That was when I was about to die. Dean let me drive Baby; then we had a good talk, beer, and pie.”

“Well.” You stammered. _This is harder than you thought._ You looked Jack square in the eyes. “Honestly Jack. I think it would be best if you leave the bunker for the evening, and don’t ask any more questions.”

“OK Y/N.”

You remember when Dean and Jack had ‘the talk’. Dean came back into your shared room that night feeling every bit of a 39 year old father. He sat down on the bed exasperated. “Man, he had so many questions. It was getting hard to answer.”

You smiled. “That’s what she said.”

Dean chuckled at your joke. “I mean I enjoy talking about sex, but everything I said just was met with more questions. I finally gave Jack my mildest porn tape and pornhub password and said ‘look it up kid. I just couldn’t deal with it anymore.”

You laughed for the next 20 minutes over his recap of the conversation.

Dean seemed tense and stressed, so you moved up behind him rubbing his shoulders. “Parenting his hard… I mean difficult.” He knew you would give ‘that’s what she said’ again.”

You smiled knowing how tense he was. You continued massaging his shoulders as he began leaning back towards you. You pressed your hands firmly on his shoulders, leaned in, and kissed his cheek. “Maybe you can show me what you told him about sex… for scientific purposes of course.” You winked.

Dean smiled, pushing you to your back. You made love. It was tender and romantic and afterward you smiled and said, “you’re teaching Jack well, and you deserve father of the year if he treats his ladies like this.”

He smirked. “I told him to also have fun” as he rolled to his back and you took your turn on top.

You rode him hard that night as he kneaded your breasts with one hand while the other rubbed your clit until you came and collapsed against him….

———————————————————

You had everything planned for his birthday, a candlelit dinner with his favorite foods, and a night debauchery and anything his 40 year old heart desires.

A week before his birthday, Dean came to you. You were sitting in your bedroom binge watching your favorite television show. He closed the door behind him and looks at you and you know it’s not good news. “Hey Babe. I know you had planned something for my 40th, but I found a lead on getting Michael out of my head and I need to go with it.”

You were sad but understood. “I understand Dean. I want Michael out of your head too.” You begin to cry. “Please just promise me you’re not getting into that damn box yet.”

“No Baby. I promised I would keep fighting for Sam, and for you.” He walks over crawling into the bed hovering over you. You knew Michael was beating at the door in his head, so you looked at him. “Think you can take your mind off him for a few. Maybe focus on something happier,” you said as you began pulling at his shirt.

“I don’t know Y/N. What if I get too relaxed and he gets out. I can’t imagine you to be the first person I kill.”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

“OK.” He still seemed hesitant but you could see the lust glazing over his eyes. He wanted you too. He leaned in and kissed you passionately. You pushed his plaid shirt off and pulled his t-shirt off and began to caress his bare chest and grip his arms. He unbuttoned your shirt, pulling it off and then began kissing your neck and down your torso. He slowly slipped your bra straps down and then unclasped the front of your bra as the ends fell to the bed. His lips and tongue began swirling over your nipples as his lips sucked them until they were hard.

You moaned in pleasure as Dean smiled working the other breast.

“Michael’s slipping away right now.” He smiled and you were happy you could give him this reprieve from the evil

Arc Angel. You can’t say it was totally selfless though. You enjoy sex as much as Dean does. He continues kissing down your torso and begins to pull down your leggings only to see you were going  commando underneath. “Wow. I like this. I miss this.”

He still makes you blush and smile.

He pulls your leggings off and begins kissing at your ankle, up around your knee and as his tongue and lips worked his way into your inner thigh.

“Oh God Dean.”

He smiles as he continues and you moaned. His tongue made a long lick up your slit and you whimper in response.

“While Michael’s away, it’s time for Dean to play.” He continues licking, lapping at your arousal, then takes your clit into his mouth.

“Fuck!” You yell out between moans. “Fuck Dean!”

He ranches down and begins pumping a finger into your already slick entrance as his tongue moves over your clit harder. His other hand reaches up and kneads a breast.

“Please Dean!”

You’re a wet, whimpering mess as he adds another finger to your entrance.

“Please. Fuck! Fuck me Dean.”

At that moment, you clench around his fingers as you felt your walls cave giving you your first orgasm.

Dean works you through it, then pulls out and licks his fingers clean.

He moves up to you, kissing you and you roll him to his back.

“My turn.” You smile as you straddle his chest starting at his lips, around his jawline, sucking on his Adam Apple, and down to the crease of his neck.

You can feel his erection against your ass as you kiss down his chest and torso, down his happy trail to the waistband of his jeans. You undo his belt buckle and yank it out.

“Damn! You’re in a hurry Babe.”

You smile. “I’m downright hangry right now for you,” you feign mock anger.

He nervously laughs as you undo his button and zipper; his erection expanding through the thin boxer fabric.

You get off the bed yanking down the waistband of his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion leaving him bare; his erection standing at attention. You smile as you slink back in the bed like a snake towards their prey, licking your lips. “I’m going to make you forget about Michael for this last night, because you’re going to find a way to get him out of your head and destroy him.

“I sure hope so Baby.”

“I believe in you Dean.” You smile as you lean down and take a lick up the inside vein up to the slit.

You hear him breathe deeply and you look up to see him closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

You do it again and hear him beginning to pant. “Fuck Babe.”

You beginning to swirl your tongue around the tip, lapping up the precum. As you twist your hand around his length.

He reaches down running his hands through your hair as you wrap your lips around him and bring him into your mouth.

“Shit!” He grabs sheet. “Fuck!”

You take him further inch by inch relaxing your gag reflex as you suck and twist, moving up and down.

“Oh Fuck Y/N. I’m gonna cum.”

You continue sucking. He’s relaxing, thrusting his hips as you continue. You feel him pulsing in your mouth until he spurts, coating your tongue. You finish, looking up at him and he’s smiling. “Come here Babe.”

You move up his body, straddling him as you go back to making out.

He pulls away. “Ride me Baby.”

You grab his cock, guiding him to your entrance as you move down, allowing him to fill you to the hilt.

“Damn Baby. You feel so good.”

“You too Dean.”

You raise and lower yourself on him, letting him fill you again. You begin moving up and down, circling your hips as he holds your waist and thrusts up into you.

“Yes Dean.” You yell. You two had not had many opportunities to be intimate like this since Michael first possessed Dean.

He digs into your thighs as you lean back, digging into his thighs for purchase.

You feel your orgasm drawing near and he feels it too.

“Oh God Yes Dean! I’m going to....”

But before you could reach that moment, Dean raises himself into the lotus position, holding you as close as he can as he nibbles your breasts. “I want to feel you cum around me Baby.”

“Please Dean! I am so close.”

“I know. Cum for me Baby.” He reaches down cradling your clit as he applies the much needed pressure until you feel your walls around him and he begins pulsing into you. You feel your orgasms hit at that moment as you cum around him and he explodes into you hard.

“Oh God Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Dean grunts. “Fuck Y/N. I love you.”

You feel him completely wrap his arms around you, his lips sucking your between your two nipples, and your walls keep caving, as you reach your third orgasm for the moment. You cry out in ecstasy.

“I love you so much Dean.”

But at that moment, Dean changes. His eyes glowed blue and his demeanor goes cold. “Dean’s not available to cuddle and talk at the moment.”

You gasp in horror as your last aftershocks rip through you.

“Now I must say, for him to go down, this was definitely the way to go.”

You take a deep breath trying decide how to react. _Could it be?_  “Michael?”

He clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth “Bingo.”

You still sitting on his soft cock but you cover your breasts, as this is no longer Dean.

“Don’t code yourself on my behalf.

“You are not Dean.” You almost spit out your words. You’re angry. “How did you get out?”

“It’s simple. At the point of let’s say, Dean’s bliss, the door was opened and I was able to leave. Dean really wasn’t able to put up much of a fight. He was otherwise occupied.” He looks at your naked body and it’s unsettling as it’s Dean’s eyes, but not his soul.

You begun to panic, deciding how you were going to notify someone when he lifts you off of him and tosses you off your side of the bed easily. You fall to the floor as you grab the sheet, wrapping it around you and start to get up. He could have done worse

You look at Michael. “Dean. Dean. Honey. Can you hear me?”

He turns and gets out of bed, naked.

You don’t know what to do. You wanted Dean to relax and make him get way from Michael awhile, but you weren’t expecting to destroy him and bring Michael back.

He turns to you, full frontal. While looking at him, he is still the man you love and want to marry, he is now this cold and calloused monster that wants to ruin the world.

“I said Dean is not available and probably won’t ever be.” He continues to stare at you while he is completely naked. Dean’s body is defying him as he is becoming erect looking at you. If Dean only knew, he would be disgusted with himself.

“Destroying you could make Dean do one of two things: comply with me completely or try to push me back behind the wall.” His words are menacing. “Still, you could still be useful to both of us.” He looked at you almost lustfully. “Who knows, I may still need you to help me get Dean to comply later or I may just enjoy you for myself.”  He looks at you and you could almost feel Dean for a second, but yet it wasn’t. You were disgusted with yourself.

He continues to look at you. “I have read your mind Y/N, and I know what you want: you want to be with Dean forever, married with children; nothing more; nothing less. I almost feel sorry that you will never get that opportunity now.”

You want to cry. Fear hits you hard. _I did this to him._

You turn your head as Michael gets dressed. It was Dean’s body, but not Dean. You try to think of what you can do to stop him. However, you can’t think of anything. Finally dressed, he looks at you. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go. I had fun.” He winks and you shudder. His smile is pure evils and you feel dirty, like a two bit hooker. He starts walking up to you. While you’re scared, you square your shoulders and look at him straight in the eyes, hoping Dean will fight his way out. “Sorry I cannot experience you the way he did.” He looks you up and down lasciviously. “However, I doubt you would ever entertain that notion with me. Although…” He cocks his head. “I could pretend to be Dean or persuade you.”

“You will never be Dean.” You speak to him through clenched teeth. “He will find a way to beat you. We all will.”

“We shall see. Until then… i bid you farewell.” He puts his two fingers to your head and everything goes black around you. You awake lying on the bed covered with a throw. You get up and run down the hall knocking on Sam’s door. Sam opens the door in pj bottoms and no shirt and sees you wrapped in a sheet panicked and panting. “Y/N. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Dean.” You’re fighting back the tears now as you realize this was all your fault. “Michael broke free. He’s gone. He left the bunker.”

The horror on Sam’s face said it all. He grabs your shoulders and shakes you. “What happened?”

You begin to sob. “I was trying to get Dean to relax and thought that maybe if we could have a ‘big bang’, he could have a reprieve from Michael’s constant banging of Michael in his head. He started to feel relief and… and…” You were crying uncontrollably. “According to Michael, when Dean orgasmed, it caused the door to open and Michael got free. I DID THIS TO HIM. TO US!” You were sobbing so hard you were having a an asthma attack.

Sam saw you crying and difficulty breathing and he realized you didn’t mean what you did. He hugged you. “We’ll get him back Y/N.”

He then walked out and began knocking on doors. “Meeting. Everyone. Now,” as he headed to the main area of the bunker.

You ran back to your shared room to throw on clothes and ran down to catch the meeting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism appreciated and accepted. Thanks for taking out the time to read and respond.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
